This invention relates to hydraulic fluid systems and particularly to hydraulic pump manifolds used in such systems.
In a typical hydraulic system, a hydraulic pump delivers hydraulic fluid under pressure to a hydraulic actuator through a circuit in which a variety of accessories are used such as valves of different types, filters and gauges. A basic system usually includes at least a directional control valve and a pressure relief valve. Even a basic system requires a plurality of hydraulic hoses or lines and connections, which results in a loss of energy as the fluid passes through the hoses and connections. Such circuits require space and are labor intensive to assemble. Also, the hoses and connections expose the system to leaks and often occupy valuable space. To solve this problem, a hydraulic pump manifold has been invented which eliminates many of the hydraulic lines and connections of currently known hydraulic circuits and results in the rapid assembly of a compact circuit which can be easily modified by the substitution of components such as directional control valves, filter elements and pressure relief valves.
It is an object of the invention to provide a manifold for use with a variety of hydraulic pumps in which the manifold is made part of the fluid output end of the pump for direct fluid communication for distribution of fluid under pressure to a variety of accessories such as valves, filters, gauges and actuators without or with a minimum need of hoses or couplings.
A manifold for use in hydraulic systems for direct coupling to the output of a hydraulic pump and adapted to support a variety of accessories and hydraulic components such as directional valves, filters, pressure relief valves and other valves as well as actuators and gauges, all without the need for hoses and fittings.